


Becoming Human

by lyfe_is_a_party_on_the_TARDIS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfe_is_a_party_on_the_TARDIS/pseuds/lyfe_is_a_party_on_the_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a female teenager named Olivia Maul, murderer at a young age, her first victim was at the age of fourteen. And now, she does it for a release. She's a freshman in high school, at the age of fifteen, always being good, smart and ahead of the class. Until she meets Sherlock, Jim, Sebastian and Mycroft. The boys who ruin her secret, along with Watson at Sherlock's side. Jim wants to ruin her life, jealousy over coming him as she gets closer to Sebastian, his Sebastian, all though he loves both. Will he make her run away? Or will he stay silent and keep her close? Sherlock loves her as well, but will he love her after he finds out her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Human

**Olivia Maul**

_Freak. Weirdo. Creep._

Name calling, bullies, always saying just the right thing to set her off. But she had friends; her dolls. Her human dolls, they talked to her, played with her. All for the sake of staying alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, some of the chapters will come out unfinished. But I will fix that when I get the chance.


End file.
